


Let Me Stand By Your Side

by Drakochan



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Date Masamune, recently becoming clan head, rebels against the presence of his new retainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Stand By Your Side

“Stop following me, Kojuurou.” The young Date clan leader’s voice was sullen, his shoulders set stiffly as he stopped mid-stride, though he didn’t turn towards his retainer.

“You shouldn’t wander around without a sword in these times of unrest, Masamune-sama,” the man said in a low voice, giving no reply to Date’s words. He did not add what they both knew. In times when one’s own family is as torn as the country by war… When a man is forced to kill his own father and brother to claim what was rightfully his. Kojuurou looked evenly towards the back of Date’s head, not allowing emotion to show on his face.

The young man turned, and for a moment, Kojuurou saw the hurt and anger in his face before he offered a smile towards the older samurai. “But you’re my sword, right, Katakura Kojuurou? I don’t need one as long as I have you.”

“Of course, Masamune-sama,” he said, a ghost of a smile flickering across his features, bowing his head slightly. “Then you’ll permit me to accompany you?”

Date scowled, turning away, his expression falling. “Fine.” He was in his petulant teenage years, but there was more to it than that. Kojuurou would never allow him to see the worry that had begun to build up over the past several months. After the series of events that had led to his taking up the leadership role on his own, it had begun to show. He didn’t notice it, but Kojuurou had. It was only there when he thought nobody was looking. His face would fall, and there was sadness, hurt, anger… Some mix of all of these, plus a plea for someone to notice it. It wasn’t his place to be commenting on Date Masamune’s mental state. He was there to be Date’s sword, to support him and be the loyal retainer, as his father before him.

They strolled along the path just outside the gates to the castle, and then out towards the rice fields, the sunlight glinting off the water with the tiny sprouts poking through. Kojuurou glanced down the rows habitually, checking for sick plants or weeds, things that didn’t belong. He was fixated on one plant that looked a little yellow compared to its neighbors, when he bumped into Date, who had stopped and turned to look at him with a grin.

“You weren’t even listening, were you?”

“I-I’m sorry, it was neglectful of me, Masamune-sama,” he said, bowing his head slightly. It was strange, to have been the young man’s companion in game and study, to be his mentor in the ways of the sword, and his confidante, and to shift now that he was no longer a child, now that he was Katakura Kojuurou’s lord and master.

“I should tell you how you need to pay attention and not let your mind wander, because this is important,” he said cockily, parroting back a paraphrased version of the speech Kojuurou was all too accustomed to giving the young man when he refused to do his work. “But I forgive you.”

“Masamune-sama,” Kojuurou said simply, and dropped to one knee, head bowed. He saw the edges of Date’s geta shuffle into his view as the young warrior took a step towards him. If he was expecting anything, the last thing was the solid thump on his head from a teenager’s fist.

“Stop that, get up. Someone’s way more likely to attack me thinking I’m some wealthy lord if you keep groveling like that, you see?” The sudden English was just as disconcerting as the smack on his head, and Kojuurou looked up sharply, brows creasing. “I haven’t been slacking off as much as you give me credit for.” The smirk widened, and Kojuurou couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Masamune-sama,” he replied formally, and stood. “Perhaps if you are so worried about assassins, perhaps we should move to an area with more cover. While it would be difficult to kill you here, they are less likely to see you in the trees…”

The single eye glinted with amusement and mischief. Kojuurou felt his brows raise, a questioning look. Masamune just turned and started off down the path again, taking the first turn towards a copse of trees beyond the rice paddies. The sun was pleasantly warm, but it wasn’t the time of year that brought the cloying heat of summer, and among the trees it was cooler, the sound of the leaves rustling in the occasional breeze a pleasant ambiance.

“Kojuurou?” The young samurai didn’t turn, his fingers laced behind his head as he walked.

“Masamune-sama,” Kojuurou replied.

“Do you think Mother was right? That I’m not fit to lead Oshuu because…”

“Masamune-sama, anyone who has seen you fight would not dare speak that…” he said quickly. “You have a cunning mind. Though… Sometimes you are reckless.” Masamune paused, and turned towards Kojuurou, his one eye peeking through his hair. “But I think you could lead Oshuu to victory, and conquer all of Japan someday.” The grin spread over Masamune’s face, and Kojuurou couldn’t help but to allow himself to smile. “I am truly blessed to be able to follow you in your journey.”

“Tch.” The young samurai turned, back facing Kojuurou as he bowed deeply, if only to hide his embarrassment at being treated so by an elder. “You better live up to your nickname of my right eye, Kojuurou.”

“I will not disappoint you, Masamune-sama.”

“Damn right!”

The dappled light of the sun filtered through the bamboo leaves, leaving a spotted pattern across their yukata, and the pleasant chirping of sparrows accompanied their silence as they walked. Kojuurou found himself noticing how broad Masamune’s shoulders had gotten, and how long his stride was now. Was it experience in battle, or that he was finally filling out? His easy smile settled in place as he thought back to what seemed not that long ago, when Masamune had been a lanky, awkward teenage boy, skilled but still unpolished. Now, Kojuurou was often feeling as though he was the one learning when sparring with Masamune…

He was growing into a fine young warrior, just as Kojuurou had commented earlier. His eyes closed as he followed the sound of Masamune’s footsteps. He paused when he heard the geta scuff against the ground as Masamune stopped, turned.

His one eye was serious when he stared Kojuurou in the face. “I’ll always have you with me Kojuurou. You’ll be the one to protect my back, ‘cause I’ll be too busy looking forward, you see? I won’t trust anyone else to do it.”

Kojuurou blinked, stunned for a moment at the straightforward statement, then nodded his head, smiling again despite himself. “As you say, Masamune-sama.”

The walk passed in silence, and Masamune was once again in high spirits when they returned to the castle.

\--

A few days after the informal contract Masamune had foisted upon him, Kojuurou knelt before his lord, his sword set before him.

“What is it, Kojuurou?” Masamune drawled, leaning back ungracefully against the tatami, drinking sake. He’d already had more than he should, Kojuurou gathered, from the way he spoke. Not slurring, but slow and drawn out, as if he was purposefully keeping from slurring. He knew Kojuurou didn’t approve of him drinking excessively, as he was wont to do.

“I told you that you would become a great warrior, and to prove my faith in you…” He pulled the sword from its sheath, the quiet click, then whoosh of the blade the only sound in the room as he saw Masamune reading the kanji that had been engraved on the blade.

The young lord flushed, and shot a glare at Kojuurou that left him a little surprised he hadn’t been electrocuted on the spot.

“I’m not ‘Bonten’ anymore, Kojuurou…” he said sulkily, in that defensive manner that Kojuurou knew meant he was pleased, but didn’t want to show it.

“Of course, Masamune-sama… But you have become the dragon that will ascend to the sky,” he said, closing the blade. The moment it was set down, Masamune was lunging at Kojuurou.

He tensed, and prepared to be struck, when suddenly the young samurai’s long arms were looped around his neck, and his lips were—albeit a bit sloppily—pressing against Kojuurou’s.

“M-Masamune-sama?” he said, confusion clear in his tone as it was on his face.

“Shut up,” he growled in English. A moment later, Kojuurou wrapped one arm around Masamune’s shoulders, and relaxed into their first kiss.


End file.
